poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
PoundRaizers
The PoundRaizers is a fan-made group formed after the former Devil Dogs reformed. Description After the Devil Dog Seven disbanded and reformed, they became members of the Pound Puppies. They were then given a new name "PoundRaizers" and given helmets with colorful vizors and t-Shirts with words resprenting each of their personality. Each of them possess various weapons when they engage in combat. They are also given nicknames due to clothes they wear. The PoundRaizers are close allies with the CatRaizers. Members The members consists of Bartrand the Big-Hearted, Stephanie the Serene, Vivian the Vigorous, Darius the Intelligent, Ian the Dedicated, Jayden the Jolly, and Antonio the Acceptable. The new members are Kanashimi the Kind, Victoria the Valiant, Ethan the Economical, and Yakima the Youthful. Trivia The PoundRaizers is a fan-made group created by CartoonLover ad Rigsrigsrigs10918. Theme Song Japanese Version We! Are! PoundRaizer! We! Are! PoundRaizer! Rescuing the Past from the Evil of the Now, That is... Ha! PoundRaizer! Raised by Evil colored in Crimson, wanted all Cats Extinct in Mahogany, But We saw the light in Goldenrod, to see the Planet colored Malachite, as the Sky is bright in Cobalt... and of the colors Ultramarine and of Lavender... All through the Day... And through the Night... Xanadu Roads, Magenta Petals, Chestnut Trees, Amaranth Gardens... Eleven Colors will fill the very sky! And If You are Running... Go forward with all Your might! And don't You dare forget... to follow Your own dreams! Believe with all Your heart, And We'll never lose... Go! Go! Go! PoundRaizer! English Version(To the Tune of Three Little Maids from the Mikado) All PoundRaizers: Eleven pups from the future are we, intelligent, strong and brave as can be, fighting evil from sea to sea! Eleven PoundRaizers. Bartrand: Our passion burns a fiery red. Stephanie: An orange conscious floats in our heads. Vivian: Our hearts of gold are often well said. All: Eleven PoundRaizers! PoundRaizers extraordinary, our chances of losing are little to nary, our missions we go on sometimes vary. Eleven PoundRaizers. Eleven little PoundRaizers! Darius: We're not green with jealously... Ian: We're not blue with ecstasy... Jayden: We color the town Indigo on our journey. All: Eleven PoundRaizers. Antonio and Victoria: Our romance comes in purple and pink... Saffron: We use grey matter to catch a fink... Yakima and Ethan: Brown and mahogany minds we use to think. All: Eleven PoundRaizers! Eleven PoundRaizers! PoundRaizers extraordinary, our chances losing are little to nary, our missions we go on sometimes vary. Eleven PoundRaizers. Eleven little PoundRaizers! Gallery Bartrand 2.jpg|CartoonLover's version of Bartrand Reformed Bartrand.jpg|Bartrand the Big-Hearted Stephanie 2.jpg|CartoonLover's version of Stephanie Reformed Stephanie.jpg|Stephanie the Serene Vivian 2.jpg|CartoonLover's version of Vivian Reformed Vivi.jpg|Vivian the Vigorous Darius 2.jpg|CartoonLover's version of Darius Reformed Darius.jpg|Darius the Intelligent Ian 2.jpg|CartoonLover's version of Ian Reformed Ian.jpg|Ian the Dedicated Jayden 2.jpg|CartoonLover's version of Jayden Reformed Jayden.jpg|Jayden the Jolly Antonio 2.jpg|CartoonLover's Version of Antonio Reformed Antonio.jpg|Antonio the Acceptable Kanashimi Reformed.JPG|Kanashimi the Kind Victoria Reformed.JPG|Victoria the Valiant Yakima Reformed.JPG|Yakima the Youthful Ethan Reformed.JPG|Ethan the Economical Kanashimi 3 years later.jpeg|Saffron after three years Yakima 3 years later.jpeg|Yakima after three years Victoria 3 years later.jpeg|Victoria after three years Ethan 3 years later.jpeg Antonio 3 years later.jpg Jayden 3 years later.jpg Ian 3 years later.jpg Darius 3 years later.jpg Vivian 3 years later.jpg Stephanie 3 years later.jpg Bartrand 3 years later.jpg PoundRaizer Chestnut.jpg PoundRaizer Amaranth.jpg PoundRaizer Magenta.jpg PoundRaizer Xanadu.jpg PoundRaizer Lavender.jpg PoundRaizer Ultramarine.jpg PoundRaizer Cobalt.jpg PoundRaizer Malachite.jpg PoundRaizer Goldenrod.jpg PoundRaizer Mahogony.jpg PoundRaizer Crimson.jpg Summer Time Victoria.jpg Summer Time Ethan.jpg Summer Time Yakima.jpg Summer Time Saffron.jpg Summer Time Antonio.jpg Summer Time Jayden.jpg Summer Time Ian.jpg Summer Time Darius.jpg Summer Time Vivian.jpg Summer Time Stephanie.jpg Summer Time Bartrand.jpg Ethan in Pajamas.jpg Victoria in Pajamas.jpg Yakima in Pajamas.jpg Saffron in Pajamas.jpg Antonio in Pajamas.jpg Jayden in Pajamas.jpg Ian in Pajamas.jpg Darius in Pajamas.jpg Vivian in Pajamas.jpg Stephanie in Pajamas.jpg Bartrand in Pajamas.jpg Saffy's Habit.jpg Jayden and Debra.jpg Darius and Cleopatra.jpg Spats and Bartrand.jpg Saffron and Scruffles.jpg Pancho and Vivian.jpg Ian and Bonita.jpg King and Stephanie.jpg Yakima and Truffles.jpg Antonio and Pamela.jpg Ethan and Chic.jpg Victoria and Arlington.jpg Darius and Bartrand.jpg Saffron and Brandy.jpg Cheerleading Jayden.jpg Sleepy Saffy.jpg Stephanie's Gardening Outfit.jpg Yakima the Gymnast.jpg Victoria's Motorcycling Outfit.jpg Antonio's Scientist Outfit.jpg Vivian's Chef Outfit.jpg Darius Singing.jpg|Darius Singing Saffron in Karate Attire.jpg Victoria in Karate Attire.jpg Yakima in Karate Attire.jpg Ethan in Karate Attire.jpg Antonio in Karate Attire.jpg Jayden in Karate Attire.jpg Ian in Karate Attire.jpg Darius in Karate Attire.jpg Vivian in Karate Attire.jpg Stephanie in Karate Attire.jpg Bartand in Karate Attire.jpg Saffron Wearing a Kimono.jpg Jayden in Spring Break.jpg Saffron's Spring Attire.jpg Saffron and Scruffles in Love.jpg Saffron at Bat.jpg Victoria and Her Katana.jpg Saffron and Her Baseball Bat.jpg Yakima and His Steel Pipe.jpg Ethan and His Baseball Bat.jpg Antonio's Muy Thai Boxing.jpg Jayden and His Pom Poms.jpg Ian and His Giant Paintbrush.jpg Darius and His Cards.jpg Nurse Vivian.jpg Stephanie and Her Garden Rake.jpg Bartrand's Boxing Pose.jpg Bartrand the Big Hearted.png Ethan the Economic.png Saffron the Sympathetic.png Yakima the Youthful.png Victoria the Valiant.png Antonio the Acceptable.png Jayden the Jolly.png Ian the Diligent.png Darius the Intelligent.png Vivian the Vigorious.png Stephane the Serene.png Bad and Good Jayden.png Bad and Good Victoria.png Bad and Good Stephanie.png Bad and Good Yakima.png Bad and Good Ethan.png Bad and Good Saffron.png Bad and Good Antonio.png Bad and Good Ian.png Bad and Good Darius.png Bad and Good Vivian.png Bad and Good Bartrand.png New PoundRaizer Magenta.png New PoundRaizer Amarinth.png New PoundRaizer Xanadu.png New PoundRaizer Chestnut.png New PoundRaizer Lavender.png New PoundRaizer Ultramarine.png New PoundRaizer Cobalt.png New PoundRaizer Malachite.png New PoundRaizer Goldenrod.png New PoundRaizer Mahogany.png New PoundRaizer Crimson.png Victoria and her ancestors.png Saffron and her ancestors.png Yakima and His Ancestors.png Ethan and his Ancestry.png Antonio and his ancestor.png Jayden and his Ancestors.png Ian and his Ancestor.png Darius and his Ancestors.png Vivian and her Ancestor.png Stephanie and her Ancestors.png Bartrand and his Ancestors.png Pajama Ethan.png Pajama Saffron.png Pajama Yakima.png Pajama Victoria.png Pajama Antonio.png Pajama Jayden.png Pajama Ian.png Pajama Darius.png Pajama Vivian.png Pajama Stephanie.png Pajama Bartrand.png Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:What If's Category:Fan made Characters Category:Groups Category:Pound Puppies Category:Children Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Inventors Category:Geniuses Category:Idiots Category:Artists Category:Gamma's Students Category:Teenagers Category:Swordsmen Category:Cooks Category:Foreign Dogs Category:Singers Category:Lovers Category:Descendants Category:Ancestors